Falling
by laurenfullbuster
Summary: Gajeel never thought he'd fall in love, end of story, let alone with an innocent blonde who looks suspiciously like a bunny. Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So one of my favourite ships is GaJucy/GaLu, honestly, I love them. I've decided that there's not enough fics of them together, so I'm writing this multi-chapter fic based on '18' by Anarbor. It just fit so perfectly. Don't forget this is an AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

_**Chapter 1 **_

Lucy stared down onto her laptop, her brown orbs fixated on the screen. She just couldn't bring herself to look away, ever since she started this series she hasn't spoken to anybody. Everything was perfect. Good girl meets bad guy. They fall in love. Basically all she wants in life.

Bad boys have always been her thing. Maybe it's the sensation of breaking the rules. Or maybe it's like a forbidden love, almost. They seem so mysterious, and boy did Lucy love to solve mysteries. She'd kind of accepted her fate though, no bad boys like girls like her. Usually, they don't particularly like anyone but they go for girls much more... _experienced_. Lucy was the complete opposite.

Not to mention, her dad was always hassling her every chance he had about her choice in boys. He insists they've got to be smart, polite and basically everything Lucy dislikes in a man. It was exhausting hearing him go on about it, not once had he mentioned looks because he doesn't care much as long as the guy she dates has money.

As much as she loved her dad, and appreciates what he does for her, it's frustrating when _her_ preference in boys doesn't matter and has never mattered. She can hardly ever get a word in when he rambles on and on and _on_. Lucy was definitely sick of it.

The outro popped up and she guided her mouse to the next episode sign, but it wasn't there. Lucy gasped and shook her head in disbelief. It's finished. Over. This can't be happening. She slammed her head down on her bed and groaned. Why does this always happened to her. Finally, after hours of searching, she found a good show and it's already finished. Lucy felt as though the universe held something against her.

Dragging herself out of bed, she decided that she should probably do something with her life, even though she felt as if her soul had been sucked out of her. She giggled as she began thinking of the dementors from Harry Potter. Boy, did she love those movies. And books, of course.

To the shower, she went, freshening up would be a good idea considering her first day of school would be tomorrow. God, summer flew past so quickly despite her doing practically nothing. Lucy was so unprepared for tomorrow that it wasn't even funny, she'd moved at the start of summer to Magnolia and of course that means new school. _Yay_.

The blonde stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water trailed down her body, providing her warmth. She soaked for at least twenty minutes, shaving her legs and lathering her body in strawberry body wash. Strawberries reminded her of her mother, who passed away at the start of the year. Her mother always loved strawberries, so that's why Lucy had strawberry scented everything. It was just a personal comfort.

The death of her mother had been hard on both her and her dad. It was disheartening to see, if she was honest, her once bright dad who was filled to the brim with jokes, had been reduced to a lifeless man who worked himself half to death. She brought him back out his shell, because despite her hurting, she needed her dad so much. He was her lifeline and it killed her to seem him working his problems away.

Eventually, he had pulled himself together, with help from Lucy of course, and they decided a fresh start was in order. So, now here they are in Magnolia, trying to get on with their lives, though the loss of her mother would always hurt, she would still try to smile for her. The blonde just knew that she was watching her from heaven. Constantly, she reminds herself that she's in a better place now.

After her lovely shower, she wrapped herself up in a pink towel and plucked out a random pair of sweatpants and a tanktop to sleep in and dried her hair. Maybe tonight she would go to sleep early, considering the fact that she had to wake up at six-thirty in the morning.

As she lay on on her bed, hugging her pink comforter close, her legs tangled in it, she hoped tonight her dreams wouldn't be plagued by the nightmare of losing her mother. It was hard to deal with at times, and it caused her to lose a lot of sleep when she woke up in the middle of the night, because when she has that particular nightmare she never wants to go back to sleep. Maybe. just maybe, her dreams would be plagued with her bad boy charming instead.

Lucy frantically awoke she heard her extremely loud alarm rung loudly in her ears. Ow. She turned it off and lay back down on her bed. It was too early to get up, and she was just so comfy. No nightmares occurred last night and she inwardly cheered. Closing her eyes, just for a tiny rest, Lucy mumbled something along the lines of "Stupid school." and drifted back off again before she could stop herself.

An hour later she woke up to her dad screaming in her face about being late or something like that. Wait. Dread settled in her stomach when she finally realized what she did. Shit. Lucy scrambled off her bed as the speed of light and told her dad to get out. Her dad did what she ordered, assuming she was going to get changed.

The blonde quickly threw her blue plaid skirt on, which was quite short, and her yellow blouse on, completed with a blue tie and long thigh-high socks. Her beautiful hair was lazily shoved into a messy bun and she put a tad of lipgloss on before she grabbed her bag and- was out the door.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, honeybear!"

She rolled her pretty brown eyes at her dad's atrocious nickname for her. Luckily, the school was only round the corner from her, but that didn't stop her from already being ten minutes late. As her legs rounded the corner, she saw the school. It was huge. Massive, even. How many people went to this school? It wasn't the only school in Magnolia, but apparently it was one of the best.

Fifteen minutes late now, she noted as she entered the large building. The first thing she was greeted with was a white-haired woman who was so gorgeous she could surely be a model.

"Ah, hey. I'm new, and a bit late." The woman sweatdropped and greeted her still.

"I'm Mirajane, I'm the headmaster's secretary. I assume you've already got your schedule?" She smiled at the small blonde, and it was a breathtaking smile. How could one woman be so pretty?

"Yep," Lucy looked down at her watch, "Eighteen minutes late to Maths."

"You should probably get going, I'm sure your teacher will forgive you for being late just this once. Unless Aquarius-san is your teacher." Lucy nodded slightly worried, and then made her way down the hallways of Fairy Tail High.

For the life of her, she couldn't seem to find where her class was. The blonde isn't exactly the best at directions. Ahead, she saw the maths department. That was a good start, at least. A sign caught her eye, it was on a classroom door and it said '2B' on it. Glaring at it slightly, she looked back down at her schedule and brightened up immediately. She found it! By accident! Oops.

Anxiety bubbled in her stomach as she opened the door, wincing slightly as everybody's eyes turned to her.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia, correct?" Her head snapped up at the voice, to see the teacher was talking to her.

" A-Ah yes, that's me. Sorry. For being late, I mean. I slept in. Whoopsies. Silly me. Okay, I'm rambling now, I'll stop talking." Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, realising she had just embarrassed herself in front of the whole class, she looked at them only to see their amused expressions at her slight outburst.

"It's okay, Heartfilia- san. It's your first day. Don't let it happen again. I'm Gildarts, your maths teacher," He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Ah, a seat for you," his eyes scanned the room and landed on an empty seat next to a pink-haired boy," next to Natsu." The boy smiled at her, and she found herself returning the smile.

It had been at least ten minutes into Gildarts' class and Lucy found herself conversing with the pink-haired boy, only to find out his hair was natural and he was a funny guy. Very innocent as well, she noted. They quietly whispered to each other throughout the whole class and the blonde was sporting a huge grin at the end of class. It was nice to finally have talked to someone after six weeks of isolation. That was, if you didn't count her dad.

Leaving the classroom, she felt happy with herself for making a new friend. Natsu was a good guy from what it seemed. But she wouldn't ever date him. Her mind had already been through that, he was just too childish.

Her next class was English, and she couldn't have been more blessed. It was her favourite subject, due to the fact her dream was to become an author. Problem was, she didn't have a clue where she was going, and she had the mere amount of five minutes to get there before she was classed as late. Sometimes, Lucy hated her life with a passion.

With one minute to spare, she got there. That was a miracle in itself. The teacher, Wakaba, had sat her next to a petite blue-haired girl named Levy. The girl was very smiley, and chatty, but Lucy didn't mind one bit. After finding out that Levy loved books, Lucy couldn't stop herself from squealing, she had finally found someone like her!

It was five minutes until lunch, and she was working on some questions from a science book, though she wasn't at all confident in her answers, science had never been her strong suit. Her head was stuck in her work, not because she was actually working hard, but because she was bored. Levy was a complete nerd, which was cool, so she didn't talk much when she got going. She felt a slight tingle in her hair, like a hand or something. Her head whipped round, her eyes wide, when she realised someone was touching her hair.

"You look like a bunny, gihi."

**End of chapter one! They've met. Kind of. Next chapter will be coming soon. Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Time_ for chapter two! I wonder what's going to happen. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucy stared at the boy with wide eyes. He had long jet black hair that was even longer than hers, and despite it's messy look, it looked really healthy. Unlike most boys she knew, he probably actually took care of his hair. The boy had a smirk displayed on his face, and she couldn't help but find it _very _attractive. The weirdest part about him was that he had piercings everywhere. Little silver studs were dotted on his face and all down his arms, there were even some on his neck. Lucy felt her face flush and she imagined where else he would have piercings.

"Don't stare, bunny, it's rude." His gruff voice scolded her sarcastically, and she was left a blubbering mess, trying to find some words to say. Her face was even redder now that she had been caught checking him out. His ruby red eyes bore into her, expecting her to say something.

The bell rung loudly, signalling lunchtime, and the mysterious boy stood up. He was around 6"2, maybe even taller. He would quite literally tower over his petite frame. He grabbed his back and left the classroom, but not before glancing back to look at her one last time.

She left the classroom in a daze, _what the hell had just happened? _Lucy tried to shake it off as she tried to find her way to the cafeteria.

When she finally made it there, she stood in the doorway. The room was large and spacious, with bright red tables dotted around, accompanied by chairs and people chatting away. At the back, there was a long queue for food and Lucy breathed in relief knowing she had packed her own lunch.

Her eyes searched the tables until she found Levy sitting at a table on her own. Lucy frowned, _why would Levy be sitting alone? _Despite having made friends with her, the blonde still felt nervous as she made her way to table that the bluenette sat on.

Levy looked up, a little surprised that Lucy was sat with her. "Hello?" Levy said, but it sounded more like a question.

Lucy smiled brightly, "Hi, Levy! I hope you don't mind if I sit here." Her heart raced, and she prayed that Levy wouldn't kick her off the table. But to her surprise, Levy just laughed.

"Why would I mind? We're friends aren't we, Lu?" Her nickname for her made her chest swell with joy.

"I don't know..." Lucy shrugged, "I guess I haven't had many real friends," she scratched her head sheepishly and Levy frowned.

"Really? Which school did you used to go to?"

"Crocus," Levy's eyes widened, "It was an awful school, I didn't have a single friend." Lucy laughed dryly.

"You must've been so lonely, Lu..." Levy's voice was laced with sympathy.

Lucy smiled at her, "But now, I get a fresh start in Magnolia, so I'm hoping it'll be better." A look of determination flashed on Levy's face.

"I swear to you, I will make your high school experience the best ever!" Lucy laughed and Levy joined in after. It felt nice to finally have a friend.

After their laughter died down, Lucy asked, "How come you were sat alone?"

"All my friends landed themselves a lunchtime detention," she rolled her eyes with a laugh, "they're always getting themselves into some sort of trouble."

"They seem like a lot of fun," Lucy smiled warmly, but there was a trace of sadness in her eyes, she wished she had a group of friends. Levy must've caught on because she spoke up.

"You'll be able to meet them tomorrow, if they haven't gotten another detention," they both giggled and Lucy felt so happy.

Lucy's mind wandered back to the boy in class and she wondered if Levy knew anything about him, "Hey Lev," the girl looked up at her and nodded, "do you know anything about that guy in our Science class?"

Levy laughed, "There are a lot of guys in our Science class, I need some more details."

"Long black hair, piercings." Levy's eyes widened.

"Why'd you want to know about _Gajeel?" _Lucy flushed slightly and the bluenette's eyes widened even more. "Lu!" she squealed and Lucy waved her hands around animatedly

"It's not like that, I swear! He just looks interesting, that's it!"

Levy's mouth formed an evil grin, "Didn't think he would be your type." she winked at her and Lucy narrowed her eyes playfully. "Anyway, his name is Gajeel Redfox, he's notorious for getting into stupid fights. I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out of this school yet honestly."

Lucy was shocked at what she'd heard, but another part of her knew he was a rebel. She thought of her Father and thought of how pissed he would be if he knew she was intrigued by the boy.

"Wow..." Lucy managed to say, "why do I find that hot?" The two girls started laughing hysterically to the point where they had tears streaming from their eyes. People were looking at them as if they were cray, but they didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly, Levy sobered up extremely quickly and stared behind Lucy with wide eyes. The blonde felt dread settle in her stomach, and slowly turned her head around and there stood was Gajeel Redfox in all his 6"2 glory.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I heard that, bunny." Then he walked off, with a smug grin on his face.

Lucy was left speechless, with the reddest face in history. Levy had her mouth wide open. "I can't believe that just happened," Lucy whined, "It's just my luck that he heard me say that!" Her heard dropped into her hands. "I hate my life."

Levy giggled, "Oh my, look on the bright side, Lu, it looks like he's taken a liking to you too."

"He's probably just toying with me," she said bitterly, "I can't imagine he'd go for girls like me." Levy frowned.

"You don't know that!" The bell rung and the girls got up from their seats.

"I do, I've seen enough movies to know bad boys find bad girls sexy. I am definitely not a bad girl! Hell, I get scared when I get scolded in class,"

Levy laughed, "Me too, I thought I was the only one! What's your next class?"

"Physical Education," Lucy groaned, "I really don't feel like exercising right now."

"I have PE too," they smiled at each other in victory, happy to have another class together, "we can suffer together, Lu."

The two walked to the PE department sluggishly, not at all ready to run or do anything remotely physical.

**There we go! Chapter 2 is finished, hope you enjoyed. I had to rewrite this chapter because it didn't save properly. :(**

**Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter3

**I guess we're onto the next chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

_**Chapter 3**_

Lucy knew she was doomed the second she was given her PE kit.

It consisted of skimpy black shorts (which rode up dangerously high) and a tight-fitting red and black t-shirt which really made her chest stand out.

She stared at herself in the mirror with utter agony on her face. Levy arrived in the mirror next to her and gasped, "Oh my gosh, Lu! You look really good in the uniform," she looked down at herself with a sigh, "I wish I was as voluptuous as you,"

Lucy sweat dropped and patted the bluenette on the head with sympathy, "You're perfect as you are," Levy smiled and rolled her eyes at her, "besides, this is so embarrassing!" The blondes whiny voice echoed in the changing room and the small girl next to her giggled.

"Oh, you'll be fine, don't worry. Although, you might catch the attention of a certain someone," Levy winked and Lucy's face turned red as they both exited the room together and into the sports hall.

In the sports hall, there was already a lot of students ready to begin, however a few remained in the changing rooms. Their teacher, Elfman was barking orders to his students and they all complied begrudgingly.

"Alright, students! Gather round!" His deep voice boomed and everyone crowded in front of the teacher. "Today we are going to play one of my personal favourites, dodgeball !" A few cheers erupted as well as a few groans. "It will be mixed gender teams, I will pick two team captains and they will choose who they want on their team. Understood?" Everyone nodded and Lucy could feel herself getting a little excited.

Dodgeball was one of the sports she was actually decent at, so hopefully she could impress the teacher as it was her first impression. Levy looked at her and whispered, "How good are you at dodgeball? I'm not that great," Lucy stifled a giggle.

"I'm decent, I think." Levy just nodded and focused her eyes back on Elfman.

Lucy realised she hadn't even looked at who was in her class because she was too busy listening to the teacher explain the rules, and so she did a swift glance around the room.

Red eyes caught hers and she stopped in her tracks. There he was, in her PE class, looking like a god in his uniform. His t-shirt was tight against him and she could see the outline of his muscles.

Her mouth went dry as he smirked at her, obviously he'd noticed her checking him out. Immediately, she whipped her head back to the teacher with her face burning and embarrassment practically oozing from her.

"Miss Scarlet, you're a team captain," a redhead in the crowd nodded with determination and stood at the front. The girl was gorgeous and she had this confidence about her that was enthralling.

"That's one of my friends, Erza. She's a beast at sports," Levy whispered to her, "I feel bad for anyone who's not on her team."

Elfman looked at the crowd and his eyed landed on Gajeel, "Ah, Mister Redfox, come and be a team captain." The man in question just nodded with a wolfish grin and stood at the front as well.

Lucy felt a nudge next to her and Levy winked. The blonde rolled her eyes and looked forward once again, trying to ignore the butterflies swirling in her stomach.

Would he pick her? Would she embarrass herself in front of him? What if she was picked last? That would be awful.

Erza went first with her choices and ended up picking Levy first, she gave the small girl a smile as she walked to stand beside Erza.

Gajeel was next and to her surprise, a finger pointed directly at her, "Bunny girl," his gruff voice sounded out and everyone turned to look at her. She just tilted her head at him confusedly, "Me?"

She saw his face flush just the tiniest bit, but it disappeared quickly, "Yeah, you. Now come up here," So, she timidly walked up and stood next to him.

Lucy looked up at him and noticed he was just looking up ahead, so she tugged at his shirt. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked down at the cute blonde with a grunt. "How come you picked me?"

"Cause I felt like it, bunny." And that was final. He looked forward again and picked another for his team. Lucy wasn't exacted satisfied with his answer but oh well.

A few minutes passed and everyone had been sorted into teams, there were mostly boys on her team with the exception of a few beautiful ladies. Her eyes landed on Natsu in the crowd that was Gajeel's team and she rushed towards him.

"Natsu! Hey!" The boy grinned at her with his shiny teeth and waved wildly. "Luce! Looks like we're in the same team, let's beat their asses, kay?!" She nodded with a giggle, but what she didn't notice was a certain rebel watching with jealousy.

The game shortly started and she was doing pretty well so far, she almost got hit twice but luckily her dodging skills were up to par and she survived. Gajeel and Natsu were amazing and they had gotten loads from the other team out. However, Erza was also brilliant and had some good players on her team too.

It was now down to just a few players on each side. "Students! Since there's not many left on the court, if you can get the team captain of the other team, you will win!" Lucy's eyes widened at the new rule, they had this in the bag!

Her eyes narrowed with determination, and all of a sudden Gajeel passed the ball to her with a shout and now she held it in her hands.

_Alright, you can do this Lucy! _

Her legs sprinted and she jumped as high as she could in the air, not even bothering to be embarrassed about how short her shorts were becoming.

The boys on her team watched with anticipation and some had blushes on their faces. Gajeel had his hand hidden with his fingers crossed.

All of a sudden, the ball smacked into Erza with such a force she got knocked back. Cheers and wails of victory erupted and Lucy stood in shock.

"Oh my god," she breathed and ran up to Gajeel who was smirking proudly, "I did it. I did it!" She jumped and hugged him, too happy to even care anymore. He swirled her around with a deep chuckle, and put her on the ground again with a pat on the head.

"Well done, bunny. I knew you had in ya," She smiled up at him brightly and his red eyes softened a little.

Levy appeared next to Lucy and she threw her arms around the unsuspecting blonde. "That was amazing, I thought you said you were just decent at dodgeball!" Lucy shrugged sheepishly with a laugh and the two walked off together.

As they neared the changing rooms, Lucy turned around to give Gajeel one last warm smile before they disappeared to change back into school uniform.

**There we go! Chapter 3 finished. I really liked this one, I loved how Lucy won. Justice for Lucy!**

**Feel free to review! :)**


	4. Chapter4

**Well, we're on to the next chapter folks. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Chapter 4_**

Lucy walked home in silence, clutching her bag close to her.

There was just so much to think about, I mean she had just completed her first day at her new school and it was already crazy. She was thankful she had met Levy and Natsu, they seemed like friends that would stick around.

Now, Gajeel on the other hand was a whole situation that she was confused by. It seemed like he liked her at least a little bit, but wasn't he supposed to be all big and scary? Maybe he was just a softie underneath all of the piercings, she giggled at the thought.

Then her mind wandered to the topic of romance, did she have feelings for him? Of course not! They'd barely met for god's sake! But, could she see herself developing feelings for him? Kind of, to be honest.

Finally, Lucy saw her house up ahead and smiled as she realised she could finally get into her pyjamas and watch Netflix. She opened her door with her new keys and was surprised to see her Father waiting on the other side impatiently.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and he rushed to give her a hug, Lucy laughed as he fired questions at her, "How was it? Did you meet any friends? Was anyone mean to you? What were the teachers like?"

"Jeez, Dad! I'm fine now get off me!" Lucy squirmed out of his arms and looked at her Dad with a raised brow. He stood there sheepishly, "I'm sorry, honey. I was so anxious to hear about how your first day went, I got a little carried away..."

"Carried away is an understatement," Lucy mumbled, "Everything went great, and yes, I made some friends. No need to worry about me." She smiled as she watched him relax and then gesture up the stairs, signalling it was okay for her to go enjoy herself in her bedroom now.

As soon as she got into her room, she chucked her bag in the corner and began to remove to the uncomfortable uniform from herself. It felt so good to not be wearing those stuffy clothes anymore.

She picked up the sweatpants and tank top she wore to bed the previous night and put them on again. Lucy made sure to hang up her uniform before she forgot so that it wouldn't crease.

Now, it was time to relax.

She walked over to her speakers, phone in hand and connected her phone to them. Music began to blast out and she bobbed her head to the beat. Lucy jumped on her bed and curled up in her covers and pillows and scrolled through all her social media apps.

She was thrilled to discover a follow request from Levy on Instagram, she accepted and followed her back. Lucy smiled to herself.

A few hours later, after finishing watching some Netflix, Lucy checked her phone again and gasped to find dozens of follow requests. Who were all these people?

To her surprise, she recognised a lot of them from school even though she didn't know all their names, she knew their faces. Even Erza requested her!

With glee, she accepted them all. But then she wondered to herself, would Gajeel follow her? Does he even have Instagram?

She shook her head and put her phone down, and then continued her night of watching Netflix until she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open when she heard the loud ringing of her alarm. She sluggishly turned it off and threw a pillow over her head, why did it have to be so early?

Eventually, she left her warm kingdom of covers and immediately goosebumps littered her arms courtesy of the cold morning. Curse herself for wearing a tank top to her. Lucy threw her pink dressing gown on and was relieved to find herself cosy once again.

She continued her morning routine of eating breakfast, brushing her teeth and hair, and getting changed.

Lucy checked herself out in her mirror, and after messing around with her hair a little, she just decided to leave it down. She looked at her phone and saw it was time for her to leave, so she sighed and picked up her bag and shoes and ran down the stairs.

The blonde carefully put on her shoes and put her bag on her shoulder, "Bye Dad!" She shouted and knew he would hear her from the kitchen. She heard him reply and she left her house.

As she walked to school, she complained in her head about how cold it was. These blazers really weren't enough to keep her warm, and her hands were basically turning purple.

She was so busy thinking and looking at the ground when she walking she didn't realise there was another student in front of her and she ran right into the back of someone.

Lucy's eyed widened in panic, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Blonde moment," she laughed nervously but it trailed off when she saw who she just walked into.

Gajeel Redox.

Of course it was him. He was just everywhere.

He just looked down at her with his arms crossed and a smirk. "Might wanna watch where you're going, bunny. Don't be such a klutz," He teased with his rough voice.

A tick appeared on her forehead in annoyance, "I am not a klutz, stupid!"

"Oh, I'm the stupid one now? I see,"

"Whatever," she stuck her tongue out childishly and began to walk away. He followed shortly after.

"Well that's not childish at all, bunny, gihi." His voice was amused and sarcastic.

She looked back at him, "What? Are you stalking me now?"

He snorted, "We're going to the same place, don't flatter yourself,"

Lucy rolled her eyes as he finally caught up and was now walking beside her. "I'm surprised you're actually going to school on time, aren't you supposed to be breaking the rules?" There was still a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Damn, bunny, didn't know you were so into stereotypes. Besides, I only break the rules when necessary," There was a glint of mischief in his eyes and Lucy could feel her heart beat a little faster.

"As in, you only get into fights when you need to?"

"Yep, gihi," his eyes flashed again with mirth, "and from what i've heard before, you find it _hot,_" Lucy's face quickly turned red and she hit his arm with embarrassment.

"Stop it, idiot!"

"Stop what?" He teased innocently.

"Embarrassing me!" She screamed and ran up ahead. Gajeel chuckled at her and ran after her.

Once he caught up, he grabbed her arms and she looked round at him with her large brown eyes.

"Come on, let's just walk to school." Lucy nodded silently and they continued their walk to school.

Who knew she would ever be walking to school with Gajeel Redfox?

**Wow, another chapter for ya! I'm writing because I'm currently in quarantine, anyone else? **

**Feel free to review! :) **


End file.
